1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clothing and, more specifically, to pant having foam padding inserted into the pants seat as a cushion. The padding is in the form of a buttocks extending partially through the thigh. The pants can be either trousers or shorts manufactured from any material such as, spandex, lycra, polyester/cotton, cotton, cotton denim, etc, and can be manufactured in a style matching a sports team colors or incorporate graphic images such as team logo or other indicia. The aforementioned apparel can also be manufactured with a unique serial number whereby sporting event promoters or other interested parties could manufacture and/or sell numbered apparel whereby attendance to events can be promoted by offering prizes for the wearers of said apparel by randomly drawing from a reservoir of numbers and awarding prize for those in attendance.
The present invention provides for an additional element wherein in addition to the padded pants being number, hats, sweatshirts and jackets could also be manufactured with a serial number whereby the wearers can participate in a sporting event attendance contest which has the potential of increase gate receipts for the stadium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are cushions that can be used to provide comfort to the users while attending sporting events which may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
It is therefore felt that a need exists for a padding item which forms an integral part of pants, whether trousers or shorts that will provide padding for the users while sitting during an event.
Furthermore, manufacturing the padding item in the form of an oversized buttocks provides a humorous and novel method of providing said cushioning.